


Finding Selari

by cosmicsugar88



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon Ball Multiverse, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Romance, Saiyans, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsugar88/pseuds/cosmicsugar88
Summary: What if Goku had a younger sister taken under the wing by their brother Raditz?...Set in the past, 10 years before the first Saiyans land on Earth. The story follows the rise of a young Saiyan girl named Selari from the time after her planet is destroyed by Lord Frieza, to the discovery of the secret behind her identity, and her own destiny to stop the evil lord from enslaving the Universe.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The young girl fled through the darkness; her attacker close behind. She thundered through the forest, ducking branches and bounding over logs. A gazelle graceful in it's terrored flight. Still, he kept her pace. She did not dare to glance behind her for fear she'd faulter for even a moment. A moment was all he'd need.

  
  


Smoke from the burning village poured into the trees like a dense fog. All that she had known and loved gobbled up by those flames that lit up the sky behind her an amber red. Every memory now nothing more than smoke that seared her throat. She ran with all her might, muscles burning in protest. Selari could almost feel the heat of his breath on her neck. _GO GO GO_. Her inner mind grasped for any sign of a place to escape but there was nothing. Noting but smoke and darkness and sweat and fear.

Then she saw it, dead ahead. An opening in the mountain face ahead. She threw her body against the cold rock. Though she was petite the crevice was smaller still. She took in a deep breath and pushed through, side stepping bit by bit to wedge herself further. She made it in, he couldn’t fit, she would escape!

  
  


Tears of relief welled in her eyes as she moved further and further into the mountain- until a crushing grasp took hold of her wrist. He yanked her out with a mighty force, tearing her skin against the jagged rock. She screamed in pain as she handed in the muck on her now dislocated arm. The lifeless limb at her side was no use as she tried to push herself onto her feet and it was too late anyway, he had her now. The weight of his body crushed her; rolling her over he pinned her to the ground.

* * *

Selari bolted up in bed confused and shaking. Sweat poured from her body as though she had actually taken a run for her life through the forest. But no, that was only a ghost of the past, the present was far worse.

Stark was already up and pulling on his boots. "Another nightmare?"

She looked at her old friend, he stared back at her with hurried concern. Even in the mud colored light of their cell his eyes were a clear blue against his dark skin.

She nodded and glanced away but said nothing more.

"Well shake it off. " He said, "they are going to start queuing us up for excavation soon."

It was clear in his weary movements that he also had not slept well that night. She wondered if it was the dreams that kept him up as they did her.

Outside of their cell a steady stream of silent and weary beings filtered through the corridors. The mud brown light of the overhead lighting shown upon them illuminating their malnourished bodies. Occasionally, a guard would prod one to pick up the speed of their shuffle, they would skip ahead a few steps then resume their weary shuffle to the mess hall.

The dream was fading in her mind. She eased herself off the top bunk, landing next to Stark who handed her boots over. The air was thick and humid already. The type of humid that can only be had on an atmosphere rich planet; they must have reached their next destination.

Selari pulled on her own boots, in more a hurry than any other prisoner with a long workday ahead. 

"Any idea what assignment you'll be on today Stark?"

"No," He signed, "Hopefully outside of the mines this time. My lungs cant take any more of that."

"At least we'd be safe in the mines." Selari said as she made a weak attempt to brush down her course hair. "Seems the 'murder-squads' never quite get rid of every rebel on a planet, and you're an open target for them on the surface."

""Safe,'" Stark laughed, " the hell does that word even mean anymore?"

Together they slipped into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 1 Continued

The mess hall was a cavernous room, with a generous amount of lighting compared to every other area of this level of the ship. The downside to this was that it only added to the heat produced by the many bodies in the place. Each crammed in shoulder-to-shoulder. They devoured their one meal ration. For as many people as there were in the hall the volume never exceeded a low din.

"Feels like we got to this planet in no time." Said Selari as they found their place in the food line.

"Felt like forever to me." Said Stark.

"Time is relative I suppose."

Stark made a face, considering her statement. Finding nothing about it to argue with he shrugged and grabbed them both trays.

Their rations were spit upon the trays from a mechanical spout. The meal was nothing worth looking forward to. Like everything else it was grey and dull and shapeless. A goo that only minimally met nutritional needs to keep their bodies running. There was rumor that on the upper decks, where military officers and their wards occupied, there were machines that could produce any sort of food one could ask for. Selari had never seen it herself of course, no one stuck in the lower cargo decks had. But the guards were quick to let them know of the luxuries that resided just above their heads.

Every day was the same in The Stench. (This was not the official name of the level of the ship that Frieza's slaves were held of course, but it was far more accurate than Holding779). Selari couldn't be sure who thought up such a poetic title for this place, but it was no mystery to the "how" of it. Showers were not standard, toilets were few, and desperate people make do.

Selari shuffled close behind Stark as they looked for any empty space along the long lunch tables. Row after row were filled with people of a variety of shapes and sizes. All acquired from countless planets, their civilizations, like her own, brought to dust by Lord Frieza and his imperial army.

"Quit staring," Stark hissed, "we don't need another argument with someone because you cant keep your eyes to yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. I cant help it." They all looked so very interesting. She wondered what their home worlds had been like. How long they had been here. Stark and herself had only lost their planet months ago, or perhaps a year.. It was hard to know how the time passed in space.

After a considerable walk they found a place between two of Starks friends. Stark bumped enthusiastic elbows with them. Selari simply took a seat and ate as the boys became animated with chatter.

It's always been this way she mused, even back home on Nekru.

Stark, the ever charismatic, friendly, sociable one. Smart, handsome, charismatic. He was like a politician on the campaign trail. All smiles and bright light and energy. People became light bugs to a flame in his presence.

While Selari on the other hand was all contrast. She tried many tactics back home in the quest to win friends. At first, naturally, she tried to be herself, but she was handicapped by that plan from the very start. She looked nothing like the native children on Nekru, with their sapphire skin and artic ice eyes. And what's more, she was wild and temperamental. Quick to impulsiveness and driven by emotion. Where as Nekruian children were naturally collected, logical and reasonable.

It was teased that she was the abandoned bastard of some wandering travelers, dumped into the desert and left to die for crying too much. Though, the favorite of her most relentless bullies was that her mother had mated with a native ape. She had learned at a young age that the safest thing for her to be was quiet.

Selari still was not sure why it was that Stark was her friend at all. Though, he would often read off a list of the many reasons he liked her company; she was sure the truth was more that Stark had a soft heart. And a soft heart couldn't stand to see someone pathetic flounder. It was a friendship build on pity, she was sure of that, and no argument to the contrary would convince otherwise.

A gentle elbow from Stark woke her from her reminiscing, "You hear what Drab said?" Stark said while making a quick nod to the large boy beside him.

"No, sorry."

Drab leaned towards her, "Some of the Officers are looking for new wards, I hear."

"okay…"

"One of us gets up there we got a chance to get our hands on some weapons, escape pods maybe even."

She shot Stark a startled look. What had these boys been plotting? Had she missed the memo on teenage organized mutiny? She scanned around for anyone listening. All were focused on consuming their ration or gliding towards the transport pods like phantoms in the dreary light.

"Stark said you got a place to go to, coordinates and such." Drab said with a shrug of his wide shoulders.

Her jaw fell open as she stared at her friend in disbelief. I told you that in confidence! Her eyes screamed at him. He gave her a wolfish smile, "Sorry" He said, "Let's talk about it later?"

Boiling heat stirred up in her gut, her muscles tensing in anger. Talk about it later? "No, not later." She growled through her teeth. "Now!" She picked up her tray slamming it onto the table. Selari stood, standing over Stark now. It was the only time she was in the position to look down on him.

"Look at this then." Drab laughed, jabbing at the other boys, "You got her all stirred up Stark."

Stark placed a gentle yet firm hand on her shoulder. "Trust me on this one." He whispered. "I promise this will work out. I can go into more detail tonight, just calm down please. "

The fire in her rolled, burning up everything inside. Every thought was consumed by it. Logic burned away into ash. If she did not walk away in that moment it would break free of the barrier that was her body and rampage through the hall. It took a colossal effort to shake away Starks hand and walk away to the loading dock.

* * *

"QUEUE UP MAGGOTS!" A massive broad-shouldered man shouted from the loading docks.

Officer Gorb, a Qhazix from the Vega quadrant. What his race lacked in brains they made up for in viciousness and physical strength. Frieza's ideal sort of champion.

Selari had only limited encounters with him but she noticed he rested his eyes upon her in an uncomfortable way. Scanning her up and down methodically. She didn't know why, but of all her captors he in particular scared her the most.

She kept her head down as he moved along the queue, trying desperately to blend into the crowd. He stopped only briefly when he neared her. She shivered.

She found a seat in the cramped transport ship where she could still have some view of it. The steel doors shut, and the rocket roared to life around them. She sat silently looking out of a port window into the great distance before them. In her view gleamed the planet marked for their arrival. It was a like a crystal marble floating lonely in an empty black void.

She wondered what the people had been like there. What histories had they had? What songs did they sing? What stories did they lull their children to bed with in the night?

And the thoughts saddened her; to think that all of it that was lost now. By the time her lot are sent to a planet it had already been 'cleansed' of it's most of it's inhabitants. At least any that could pose a threat. That's when the procurement of resources began. The stripping away of anything of value in a planet. Leaving it exposed and naked.

The thought made a pit grow in her stomach. It weighed too heavy on her. She instead focused her mind to other things, to the night before. Before the nightmare, when Stark and her spoke, when he broke down and she told him the secret she had held to herself since their capture.

"This is how they will own us." Stark whispered in the darkness.

"They take away our home and our freedom. We cannot escape this place Selari." His voice wavered, "There is no where else but here." Stark drew the tattered blanket tighter around himself. The remains of it brought no warmth and only little comfort.

Selari said nothing, letting the silence fall heavy between them. Seeing Stark in such a state scared her to no end. She was the emotional one, not him. He was as true a Nekruian as any; logical and collected.

She looked around scanning the small cell they now called their home. Observing the listless figures around her, crumpled in the shadows.

"It will be alright." She whispered, taking a seat next to him on his bunk.

"Oh, now Selari!"

His disbelief was legitimate. After all, they were god knows where, their own planet blown to dust by Frieza. Frieza, whose imperial army was second to none. Frieza, the ruthless, the unstoppable was their master now. Hope was illogical.

She rubbed her hands together against the chill of their cell,

"I know our home is gone." She hesitated, rubbing her hands together against the chill of the cell. " but..." The words stuck in her throat.

Stark looked up, his eyes probing her with curiosity. "But what?"

This is ridiculous she thought. You'll look like a fool to bring it up.

"Come out with it already!"

Selari took in a long, deliberate breath and crawled over to a dark corner of their cell. He could hear her shuffling with something and the metallic scrape of metal on metal.

After a few moments she made her way over. She sat down close to him cradled in her hands he could see a worn piece of parchment, its edges frayed.

"My parents said they found this on me as a baby." She whispered, holding it close against her chest. She smoothed it out across her lap.

Stark moved closer to get a look. Laid across the beige paper was magnificent gold lettering and graphs. The language was unknown to him.

"What does it say?" He said, never taking his eyes off the parchment.

"I cant read it myself." she whispered, "But, mother said when her and father took it for translation that it was found to be Saiyan script."

"Saiyan..." He repeated despite himself.

Selari pointed to two clear images of a male toddler and female infant. "The boy, his name translated to Kakarot and the girl...Selari." She felt a warmth flow through her chest as the memories of her parents stories returned to her.

"Wait... that's how they named you…And the boy… Are you related?"

" I didnt get the chance to ask many questions. They told me in haste... you know there was not much time."

Stark nodded solemnly, remembering. "Why tell you at all then?" He wondered aloud. "You've lived your whole live never knowing, so what did it matter in those last precious moments?"

"I think this is why." She pointed to a graph towards the bottom of the page. There, in gold leaf ink, a rare solitary star system. And around the star eight planets of varying sizes. Only the mid-sized third planet had words next to it.

"The translator said it is the home world of a being called 'Human'. A planet named Earth."

Stark wrinkled his nose as though a bad smell had wafted through the air. "I've never heard of human, their tongue is harsh."

Selari shrugged, "I have heard they are a very young species. The coordinates put it at the very end of the quadrant. It must have been safe to send a baby there after all."

"A Saiyan baby." Stark fell onto his back, stretching, the tears suddenly gone from his eyes.

"Selari how could you not have told me this before?"

"I'm just not sure what to think of it." She said.

"Gods... you a Saiyan... of course! He shot up in new found energy, "Planet Vegeta was to destroyed fifteen years ago and how old are you!?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know how old I am, you're the same age."

A sly smirk spread across his soft features, "Of course I know how old you are! What I'm saying is that your parents 'adopted you' around the same time that planet Vegeta 'hit by an astroid.' That cant be a coincidence Selari, think about it."

She shifted uncomfortably, thinking over the implication of Stark's argument. The reputation of the self-proclaimed "last remaining" Saiyans of Frieza's army was a thing of nightmares in even worse than that was the fact that their race as a whole had been the driving force behind Frieza's uprising. That's what the history teachers had told them; Saiyans were the muscle to the empire as far back as King Cold's reign. The thought that she could be one of them made her stomach turn. Their blood could be her blood. She shook her head to drive the thoughts away.

"I dont care about any of that. The point is that you are my oldest friend and we may have a chance to escape this place together. This paper, it has the coordinates to this Earth." She folded up the paper for at least the hundredth time.

"That's true," He laughed, "But how are we supposed to get there? We're nothing but slaves!"

A crumpled figure at the end of their cell shifted; Stark lowered his voice. "I'm with you but we need a plan. We cant just go into this without thinking. Be logical."

"I don't know... perhaps it wont be soon." Selari kept her eyes on the darkened figures still adjusting themselves back to sleep.

Even in the darkness, Stark could make her out. But now with the lens of knowledge that Selari may be Saiyan her features seemed to take new form.

Her black hair flowed softly over delicate features, sweeping across piercing dark eyes and down over strong shoulders. She had a strength that singled her out on their planet for all the years he had known her. Even so, her spirit had remained kind through the relentless bullying she endured.

Stark had been her only friend. She was different, he knew but he never saw her as completely alien. Now, he could not unsee it.

When the figures had stilled themselves she leaned into his ear. "Maybe we could steal a frigate or something."

His heart quickened, though he was unsure if it was due to the wild idea or the feeling of Selari pressed so close to him. She smelled sweet, like summertime on Nekru.

"Are you kidding? We'll be killed!"

"You're good with computers!" she argued, "That's all ships are now."

"You always do this, think up the most impractical, over the top ideas."

Selari backed away from him, anger spread across her face. "Well it's the only chance we've got." she snapped, standing up and pulling herself back up onto her bunk in a huff.

There was silence between then for a long while. Selari was sure Stark had fallen asleep when she heard a soft sobbing from the bunk below.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Rework of a previous submission. This is a quick teaser of the first chapter I hope you like it and stick around to read more :)


End file.
